


Kiss Kiss Stake Stake

by spikeisthebigbad



Series: Spike and John's Totally Epic Adventure. [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Claim, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy begining, Happy middle, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisthebigbad/pseuds/spikeisthebigbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, and during Entropy, but before Spike goes to the Magic Box. Captain John Hart's busted vortex manipulator sends him to Sunnydale Ca. Now he's stuck on earth. Spike's hurting over Buffy's rejection. Maybe John can do some good while stuck in the crappy SoCal town. Stand alone unless people want more. Review, tell me. Slash Spike/John yumminess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

Captain John Hart stepped out of the rift, his eyes taking in his new surrounding quickly. He was still on Earth. Worse yet, he was in a forest. He wondered how jack broke that damn vortex manipulator. He jabbed at it with his index finger, but it refused to do anything of use.

"Oh bloody hell," a voice cried out in the distance, followed by grunts and growls and smacks.

Just what the doctor ordered, sex or violence, The sounds surely meant one or the other. Well, actually his doctor ordered him to stay out of fights and to take on one lover instead of one hundred. But he was a quack, and John wanted his vices. 

"You broke my blood bottle you git!" the voice snarled as John neared.

He watched from the trees as a blonde man in swishing black leather spun and danced around the clearing, landing blows to an alien that made John wince to see.

"Now I gotta get more." Tall, blonde and lean grabbed the creature by the back of its head and brought its face down into his knee.

"I wanted a nice, quiet, extremely drunk night. But no, you have to come and bugger it all up." He tossed it, and it landed several feet in front of John.

John sunk a little further into the foliage.

"Any other night I'd 'ave made this quick. Tonight, I'm going to make you cry."

John instantly liked the man. He was everything John looked for in a man. Tough, ruthless, vicious, gorgeous. He looked closer at the man's face and frowned as he noted the man looked like a younger version of himself. He tried to recall a blonde period, he even tried to remember the coat, but none was familiar. It wasn't a time traveling earlier version. He stumbled upon those from time to time. 

"You can't even give me a good fight?" the blonde spat as his face changed and his eyes glowed golden. He looked feline almost. John felt his pants grow tighter still.

"You know what, I'm bored." The look of glee on the blonde's face as he snapped the creature's neck was breathtaking. He wanted to put that look of his face.

John chose that moment to step out. "Bravo." He clapped. "Very impressive."

"Who the hell are you?" His face slipped back into its human form as he eyed the weapons that hung off John's hips. Two guns and a sword.

"Captain John Hart. And you?"

"Spike. What the hell do you want?" Spike sniffed the air. "You smell human…mostly."

"I am human. Better than the humans of this century though. Stronger. More staying power." He grinned and raised his eyebrow. "What are you, beautiful?"

"Vampire."

"Those exist?" John was actually surprised, and he wasn't often surprised.

"Unliving proof right here, mate."

John licked his lips. "Never had sex with a corpse," he said, leering at the vampire.

Spike squinted. "Are you a sex bot? I swear to god, if that miserable little cretin made a sex bot of me I will bloody kill him. Chip or no chip."

John tilted his head, amused. "I'm not a sex bot, but I could surely do as well if you'd kindly lend me your body."

Spike hurumphed and crossed his arms. "Not my type."

"Aw, but it could be so much fun!" John stepped closer. Spike stepped back, bumping into a tree.

"Not my fun," he informed the rapidly approaching man.

John pressed his body against Spike. "But it could be," he answered, his voice low and promising much delight.

"Don't shag men," Spike muttered, though his trader body begged to differ. He leaned closer into the very alive, very male body, biting back a moan as John's hot, breath brushed sensually over his neck.

"I can change that," he whispered into Spike's ear, rolling his hips. He smiled when he realized he wasn't the only one sporting wood.

Spike couldn't stop the moan this time. Man or woman, he hadn't been touched since Buffy left him. She told him that she wanted him to move on. Maybe John was just what he needed to get his mind off that painful order.

"Come on, Spike, I know you want to." He rubbed his hand against the front of Spike's jeans.

Spike's head rolled back against the tree and John took the opportunity to bite his neck.

"Yes," Spike hissed as his hips jerked forward.

"You want me, baby?" John asked seductively against Spike's cool flesh.

"Yes, yes. God yes," he whimpered and grabbed John's hips, grinding against him.

John smirked and tugged Spike's shirt out of his pants. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch. I want you to touch me."

Spike couldn't believe that he was giving away so much power, but there was something about John. His scent, his heat, his smooth accented voice in his ear, it drove him wild. He needed him to touch, to kiss, to shag the bloody sense out of him. He'd never wanted a man before, not really, but he was panting in need, pinned between a hard, muscular body and a tree. And he wanted more.

"Be clear now. Tell me what to do." John unbuckled Spike's buckle and unzipped his jeans. "Do you want this?" He grasped Spike erection, sliding his thumb over the tip and gathering the precum to slick up his hand as he slowly slid it up and down Spike's shaft.

Pleasure swallowed Spike, flowing over him. He whimpered when John's hot hand disappeared. He opened his mouth to voice his complaint, but John's tongue invaded and made it impossible to speak. Not that Spike minded. His lips were warm and moist, the taste of his mouth sweet and utterly masculine, tinged with the taste whiskey. Spike buried his fingers into John's hair and tilted his head for a better angle.

It was John's turn to moan as Spike kissed him back. The smoky, minty taste of Spike's cool mouth sent shudders down his body as his tongue dueled with Spike's for dominance. He pushed the leather duster off his shoulders, parting long enough to pull the black tee shirt off Spike. Their lips clashed again as his hands explored the smooth plains of Spike's stomach.

Spike shoved the jacket off John as he shoved the butterflies from his stomach, and all but ripped the white shirt under it off.

"Pants off," John ordered, working to get his own boots and pants off.

Spike bent and quickly undid his boots and pushed his jeans the rest of the way off. He straightened up and immediately tackled an equally naked John to the ground.

John was thankful for the grass that softened his landing. "Slow down, kitten," he purred, "we have all the time in the world."

Spike didn't want time, he wanted sex, and as soon as possible. He attacked his companion's mouth, slipping his hand between them to tease John's rock hard dick.

"God pet, you're so hard for me. I want you." Spike bit his earlobe. "Want you now."

John reached for his pants, digging out the lube he kept for situations such as the one Spike currently had him in. He tugged it out and rolled Spike onto his back.

Spike's confusion cleared as he watched John generously coat two fingers with lubricant. He struggled under him for a minute, not at all sure that he wanted to be buggered. He wanted John, but he wanted to be in control.

John bent down and kissed Spike, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. "Hush, luv, I'll take care of you."

Spike, entranced by soft lips, didn't notice John's hand move until his index finger slid into him. His head lolled back and he gasped at the new sensation. Another finger added to the sting of being invaded, but the slight pain was demolished by the waves of pleasure that washed over him. He found himself moving with the fingers, craving more.

"Please… please…" Spike begged. He needed more.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Spike." John took his ear between his lips, sucking on it.

"Ah fuck," Spike groan, his erection now rubbing against John's toned stomach. "Fuck me. Please, John."

John closed his eyes at the sound of his name on Spike's lips. He quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, driving into Spike's ass. Spike yelped, but John swallowed the noise with his mouth.

Spike banded one hand around John's head, holding him in the kiss, while his other scratched John's back. The heat was deliciously scorching, and every thrust of John's cock hit his prostate.

John felt his completion rapidly approaching, and he bit down on Spike's neck, giving Spike's erection a couple of firm pumps. The combined sensations were too much for Spike and he came, his muscles clenching and drawing John over the edge with him.

White-hot ecstasy ran through the two men as they both came in long streams. After their intense orgasms subsided John collapsed onto Spike in a tangle of sweat gleamed limbs.

Spike wrapped his arm around John, nuzzling his shoulder. That was one of the best experiences of his existence, he still felt John's hot seed cooling inside. It felt good, reassuring warmth. And if John's glazed look and heavy breathing was any indication, he did a pretty good job at his first male on male shag.

"You got a place with a bed?" John asked, pressing soft kisses up Spike's throat.

"Fully furnished crypt do?"

John nipped his adam's apple and elicited a moan from Spike. "Don't care where as long as I can spend all night tiring you out," he breathed into Spike's ear, "I'll let you be on top next time. And if you're a real good boy, I'll let you bite me." With that said, he stood and started dressing.

Spike laid there a minute, pondering John's words. He grinned fit to crack his face and hurriedly dressed. Maybe Buffy was right. He couldn't stop loving her, but maybe he should move on.

"Coming?" Spike asked as John fastened his holster.

"Not at the moment, but the night's still young." John winked at Spike and smirked.

Spike slipped his arm around John's waist and pulled him flush to his body. "Bloody right. This time I'm in control." He licked John's lips, pressing a firm kiss to them before dancing back.

"And if you can keep up, I might even bite you." Spike turn and jogged away.

"Knew I'd like you." John laughed and ran after him. Jack screwing up his vortex manipulator was the best thing that could have happened.


	2. Enjoying the View

Spike took a sip of his beer, tuning out the hustle and bustle of the bar as he thought over his week. John was still with him, teaching him things that he never thought he would enjoy. Nobody knew about John yet. When they went out they didn't kiss or touch, though John tried on occasion. Buffy had once again requested that he move on. Warren was been arrested while waving a gun around in front of Buffy's house. And Anya was a Vengeance Demon again. One week changed so much.

"Enjoying the view?" John asked, drinking half his beer in one go.

Spike blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You seem mighty interested in that beer. You're giving it the most curious looks. Care to share?"

"The beer?"

"No, gorgeous, what's got your knickers in a twist." John tilted his head, genuinely concerned.

Spike hadn't had someone look at him like that in a long time. He really liked John. He wondered again why the hell was he kept him a secret? Buffy did it to him because she was ashamed to be with a vampire, bujt what was his excuse? Spike caressed John's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Their first public kiss.

When they parted John searched Spike's eyes. "Why'd you do that?" he asked softly.

"Because I wanted to." Spike pulled him into another kiss, deeper than before.

"Ha! Spike, is that you?" Xander's voice chuckled out. "Are you kissing a guy?"

Spike turned to Xander. "What's it to you, Harris?" he asked with faux confidence, as though he wasn't terrified at being caught.

Xander laughed. "Did you get a sex bot of yourself?"

John regarded Xander coolly. "I'm no robot. Why do people keep calling me that?"

Xander laughed even harder. "Oh god, I always thought you were a fag. You wanted to get in my pants last year, I swear."

Spike growled. "I'd never touch you."

"Are you the woman in the relationship? Bet you make a good widdle wife. Take good care of your man. Or men. I bet you'd be a hit in prison."

John's hand zipped out and snatched Xander's collar before he could react. He brought Xander's face smashing down onto the bar counter and pinned his head down with one arm. He bowed his head and snarled into Xander's ear, "One more word out of your fat mouth and I swear to god I'll rip off you balls and feed them to you."

Spike was shocked. John's display sent a wave of lust through his body. The possessive tint of his voice sent shivers down his back.

John released Xander and pushed him back. Xander tripped and fell over his own feet, his nose bleeding and his ego shot.

John turned back to Spike, who immediately attacked his mouth. He moaned and pulled Spike closer. It wasn't enough. He slipped off his stool and tugged Spike with him, leading him out into the alley behind the bar.

Spike felt his back hit the wall as soon as they were outside. John's hands and mouth were everywhere at once. Spike was tempted to shag John right there, but that would take too long, and more than likely be too loud. There were too many demons in Sunnydale. Too easy to be caught with their pants down. Still, John made Xander cry, that deserved something.

"Stop," Spike ordered.

John paused, his eyes glazed and dilated. "What?"

Spike buried his fingers into John's hair and kissed. "This is for you, pet." He turned him into the wall, working his pants down to his knees.

John's eyes rolled back when Spike took his cock into his hand. "Oh god, Spike."

Spike grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Shh, be very quiet, luv." Spike dropped gracefully to his knees, kissing the length of John's shaft before taking it into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking, before taking him to the back of his throat and swallowing. He worked several minutes, teasing and sucking as John fucked his mouth. He caressed his balls, rolling them and deep throated him again. His lover was incapable of holding on any longer. 

"Oh my…." John gasped, failing to draw air into his lungs as he came.

"Spike?"  
The vampire pulled back, his eyes widening as Buffy walked near.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" She looked at the scene in horror.

"I… Buffy…." Spike scrambled to his feet, his face drawn in embarrassment and shame.

John tucked himself away. "Bet you could get it in three guesses, beautiful," he said, moving to put his arm around Spike's waist. Spike stepped away and John tightened his jaw. He didn't handle rejection well. The last time someone treated him like that he pushed the man off a building. Of course the man was Jack, and Jack couldn't die. That wasn't the point.

"So…what, you're gay now?" Buffy made a face and Spike struggled for words. "Is he your boyfriend?"

John sneered at Spike, who appeared very shame faced. "Of course not. Isn't that right, Spike?" He stalked towards the bar's back door. "Come find me when your girl dumps you again."

Spike watched John enter the building, door slamming behind him.

"So what, Spike bot or something? This is totally weird. When Xander said you had an evil clone, this was not what I expected."

There were sounds of a ruckus in the bar, but Spike ignored it. "Buffy, do you want me?"

Buffy stared, taken aback by the question. "N-No. Of course not. Not anymore."

"Are we dating?"

"You know we aren't," she said softly. "We never really were."

"Then why the hell does it matter who I sleep with? You told me to move on."

"I didn't mean to a man. It's gross." Buffy looked more jealous than disgusted.

Spike moved to the door John used to reenter the bar "He likes me. He makes me feel wanted. Red's a lesbian, I don't see why I can't be with John."

"Because…." She didn't actually have an answer for that. At least not one she wanted to give.

"Because you like me pining away for you. You said move on, but you didn't think I would. Buffy, I'm with John, for right now at least. I'm not ashamed, I'm not going to hide him away like a dirty little secret. Not like what you did to me."

"I do not-" Buffy started, but Spike cut her off.

"If that's true, then why do you care?"

"What you were doing, its…wrong, and gross."

"I was blowing my boyfriend. You don't have to like it, but you sure as hell can't stop me. I still love you, Buffy, but we aren't together. I care about John, and I hurt him. I'm going to go make it up to him."

Spike went into the bar. John wasn't hard to spot considering he was the only one left in there. Spike saw the guns on the bar and rolled his eyes. That explained the noise.

"Scared 'em all away, eh?" Spike asked, coming to sit beside him.

John scoffed, guzzling down have of the contents of his bottle. "She leave you already? Just a quickie then."

"Oh yeah, we had lots of sex in the less than three minutes we were out there. Come on, John, I'm not with her anymore."

John lifted his eyebrow. "That doesn't mean you don't want to be. It's fine by me, pet. I'm having a good time, but good things end. I've had more than a few short lived affairs."

"Is that all this is? A short hop in the sack?"

"You're in love with her; I don't see how I fit into that."

Spike touched John's face. "Look at me."

John raised his eyes to Spike's. "You don't have to humor me. I saw your face. You're ashamed of me." He turned away from Spike and finished the bottle of weak twenty-first century alcohol.

Spike tackled John out of his chair, the two of them crashing to the ground. Spike trapped him between his body and the floor, straddling his hips.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Spike bent over him, capturing his lips. John grasped Spike's head and kissed him back hard.

They parted, panting for air. John looked up at Spike, cupping his cheek and pressing a couple soft kisses against his mouth.

"You'd leave me if Buffy asked you to," John said sadly.

"No," Spike pressed his forehead against John's. "No. John, I want you. You're mine. I'm not going to let you leave."

John closed his eyes. Despite his cocky bravo, he wanted someone to own him, possess him. Take care of him. But he couldn't let Spike know that, not yet at least. He pushed Spike off.

"Oi!" Spike frowned, hurt. "What's tha—" John cut him off, jumping on him. Spike moaned when John pinned his hands over his head and nipped his neck.

"You're forgetting, Spike, I'm the dominant one. You're mine." John bit down sharply, knowing exactly how much Spike liked it.

Spike caught John's earlobe between his teeth, sucking and it. "Home. Now."

John nodded. "Or I'll fuck you right here." He stood and pulled Spike up with him. "I'm getting somewhere other than a crypt to stay after tonight." John grabbed his guns, holstering them.

"Why? It's comfy." Spike tossed his arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah, if you're dead." John wrapped his arm around Spike's waist. "If I'm going to stay on earth, I'm going to damn well stay in an apartment."

"And how are you going to pay for it?" Spike argued.

"What, I travel through time and space, but you don't think I have a couple bank accounts floating around? The Cayman Islands are wonderful. I've got a least four or five hundred thousand squirreled away."

Spike looked at John with a new respect. "I didn't peg you the type."

"To plan ahead? Just because your cute ass doesn't know how to, doesn't mean I don't."

Spike moaned when John licked up his neck. "Car," Spike instructed, pushing John against the driver's door as he struggled with his keys. He growled and flung the door to the backseat open.

"I'm on top." He pulled John's mouth to his.

"Wrestle you for it," John teased as he dragged Spike into the car.

Buffy watched with a shudder as the two men ducked into the car. The painted windows would have been perfect cover, except that Spike and John didn't close the door. It was horrible. Not Spike.

" So, so wrong," she muttered, but didn't take her eyes off the homoerotic scene. She wasn't against gay couples, her best friend was a lesbian, but it seemed wrong for Spike to leave her for a man. Except he didn't leave her, she left him.

John sat up, his legs straddling Spike, and grabbed the door. His eyes found Buffy and he winked at her before closing the door.

"Ass," Buffy hissed and stomped away. It was wrong!


	3. No Promises

It had been two months since John had found an apartment that suited his needs. It had a spacious living room and bedroom, and he had it tastefully designed with lots of dark colors to attract his lover's attention.

Said lover lounged shirtless in sweats on the blood red leather loveseat and worked on a crossword puzzle. A smile played around his lips when he realized John was awake. He pretended not to notice and tapped his pen against his chin as he pondered on the ruler of Dubai.

John settled down next to Spike, equally undressed. "You're doing another one?"

Spike looked up at his boyfriend. "You bloody well ruined the last one."

"I was just helping. It isn't my fault that I know history and minutia. My old job required it."

"Yeah, yeah," Spike said, ignoring John and setting about finishing his game.

John, never one to be ignored, slid his hand up Spike's thigh, using his lips to play with Spike's ear.

"Quit it, we just finished the last bout you set off. I swear you're worse than a vampire." Spike shifted as john worked a him until his sweats tented. Unable to tune out the time traveler any longer, he rolled up his news paper and hit John on the head.

"Bad dog," he said with faux exasperation.

John snatched the paper and tossed it, wrestling spike to the ground. They bit, punched and kissed until one pinned the other. John looked down at Spike, breathing heavily.

"Spike, I'm human," he said, frowning.

Spike lifted his eyebrow. "I figured that out already."

"No. I'm gonna get old, die. You're not." John rolled off Spike, sitting next to him on the floor. "I don't much like that idea."

Spike sat up, tilting his head. "What brought this on?"

John shrugged. "Us. We won't be able to be this way forever if I keep aging. Spike, turn me."

Spike shook his head. "No."

"Why? I don't want to die. I never really thought of it while I was running around the galaxy, traveling through time, but now I'm here, one spot. Stuck."

Spike touched John's cheek, kissing his temple. "John, I turned my mother when I was first sired. She was a demon. She wasn't herself. I'm not going to lose you like I lost her."

John raked his hand through his brown, receding, hair. He hated aging. "A soul. You said that Angel idiot has a soul. Turn me, give me a soul and I'm good to go."

Spike wrapped his arms around John, kissing his neck. "Soul won't stick if you have sex." He nuzzled his cheek. "There's one more way, but I don't know if you'll like it."

John turned his eyes to Spike. "I'm sure I'll like it better than being celibate."

"We'd have to—"

A knock on the door interrupted Spike. Buffy's annoyed voice rang through the wood, ordering they open up.

"Bugger," John cursed. "I'll get it." He moved to the door while Spike resettled on the couch.

"Hello Gorgeous, how nice of you to stop by," John grinned at Buffy. "Come for a particular reason, or you just couldn't wait to see me naked?"

"Stop teasing the Slayer, and let her in," Spike called.

John extended his arm. "Mi casa es su casa," he said.

Buffy walked in, not impressed by John's playfulness. "Spike?" She stopped in front of him. She forgot what she wanted to ask when she saw Spike's smooth, pale chest. A very lovely chest. She had forgotten how much she really liked that chest.

John came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "He looks even better without pants on."

Buffy jumped and glared at him as he laughed. "You, I don't need. You can leave."

"And leave you alone with my boyfriend? Not a chance missy. If you two are going to have hot, naked sex then I want in." He winked at her as he sat beside Spike, his arm wounded possessively around the vampire.

"What is it you need, Buffy?" Spike asked, slapping John playfully on the back of his head.

"Ow. I was being nice! A lot of girls would jump at the chance to have sex with two hot guys."

"Ignore him," Spike said, though the idea of have both Buffy and John at once was very attractive.

Buffy shook off the mental image of John and Spike pressed against her. "Do you know of a demon that strips people of skin?" She made a face. "Demons are gross."

Spike pursed his lips and went through the demons he'd heard of. "Gnarl."

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"Gnarl. A demon that paralyzes its victims with its nails, and then eats strips of skin from the body and drinks the blood," Spike explained.

John laughed and the other two looked at him. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "it sounds like an alien I took on once. Nasty git."

Spike leaned over and kissed John. "Making a bad impression on the Slayer, pet."

John grabbed Spike's head before he could move, and smashed his lips against his. The possessive kiss was obviously for Buffy's benefit, but Spike found it hard to care. John knew exactly how to kiss him.

"Ahem, can we stop the making out and get back to business?" Buffy asked, annoyed for a plethora of reasons, the main one that she hated watching Spike kiss John.

Spike pulled back with one last kiss and looked at Buffy. "Sorry, luv."

"Come join us. I guarantee a good time," John purred seductively.

Buffy almost took him up on the offer. "Demon. How do I find it?"

John grinned at the waver of indecision that passed over Buffy's face. The girl wanted the, he knew that for sure. And John was never opposed to a little ménage à trois. Especially when both partners were so attractive.

"I could track him by the scent of blood probably. Or Glinda could do a tracking spell."

Buffy nodded. "Blood sounds quicker. Come on, we'll go to the Magic Box first."

"Let me get dressed." Spike jumped up and moved to the bedroom.

"So, you two are living together? I thought Spike still had his crypt," Buffy said to John, unhappy about the living arrangement.

"He does. The man won't let go of it. He has practically all his kit here, but he insists upon spending time at his crypt. Not like he sleeps there." John stretched out, moving lithely to his feet. "I better dress."

"You don't have to go. In fact, I'd suggest you stay."

John chuckled. "Why do I make you oh so uncomfortable?"

"I don't know if I have enough time to list it all."

"Let's get the top three then."

"You're an ass, you constantly flirt and you stole Spike." Buffy was surprised at her omission, but knew that the last one took the top position.

John made a noise of indifference. "I may be an ass, but you left Spike, I didn't steal him. And you like my flirting. It gets you hot."

Spike came out buttoning his blue shirt. "Need to do bloody wash. And buy new clothes. You've ripped half my wardrobe." He glanced between to the two. "What'd I miss?"  
"Nothing, luv. You two can start, I'm gonna dress and meet you there." John wrapped his arm around Spike's neck and massaged his lips across his mouth. "Mmm, be good 'til I get there. Then you can be bad."

Spike slapped John's ass as he moved towards the bedroom. "No promises."

Buffy rolled her eyes and left, leaving Spike to catch up.

Spike finally caught her half way to the Magic Box. She had the distinct feeling that he and John did something after she walked away.

"Why didn't you wait?" Spike asked.

"Didn't feel like watching you and John screw," Buffy answered curtly.

Spike grabbed her arm. "Why can't you get along with him? I'd like to at least be your bloody friend, why do I have to feel ashamed for wanting John?"

"Because its—"

"I swear to god if you say it's wrong I'll snap your neck. That is bullshit and you know it. Tell me the truth."

Buffy and Spike stood nose to nose, challenging each other in poise and eye contact. They both itched to kiss the other, but neither made a move.

"Go on and kiss the girl."

John's voice broke the spell and Buffy and Spike took a step back.

John stood between the two, smiling like the gossip he was. "Come on, why are you two so frigid? The three of us could have a good time, and it might make it bearable to be in the same room as the two of you."

Spike smiled a little. "Come on, we have a demon to kill." He resumed his gait towards the Magic Box.

John looked at Buffy and wiggled his eyebrows. "He'd crack if we double teamed him."

Buffy looked like she was going to slap him. Her words surprised him. "Maybe."

With that said, she went to catch up with Spike. Her ass swiveled enticingly as she went. John grinned. Maybe she was more fun than he gave her credit for. She sure as hell got little John standing at attention.

"Let's turn that maybe into a yes," he said to himself as he followed them. Fun was to be had with those two.


	4. The Hunt

Spike pressed three kisses in quick succession to John's lips before going over to lean against the counter.

"So, how many of you are coming with us?"

Willow answered, being one of the only Scoobies totally comfortable with Spike and John. "I'm gonna stay here with Tara and Anya. You, Xander and Buffy are definitely going. I don't know about John."

"Yeah, Spike, are you bringing the little lady with you?" Xander sneered.

John scoffed."Spike's my wife."

"How do you figure?" Spike asks incredulously."

"Easy," John counted off three finger. "I provide money, room and board. I also dominate in bed."

"Oh really? I'll have you know that I have my own place! The crypt. And I don't take your money." Spike crossed my arms.

John ran his hands down Spike's sides, resting them on his waist. "Come on, pet, you make a much prettier girl," John teased.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I dominate more than you. How 'bout we agree that if we ever get married, you're the wife."

John scoffed. "No, not a chance, poodle."

Xander groaned. "What the heck does it matter? You both have sex with men. You're both women."

Spike pursed his lips. Xander put him on edge, especially since he came out as bi. He could sic John on him, but that would only piss Buffy off. Instead Spike grabbed John by the hips and rubbed against him as he attacked his mouth.

Willow and Tara giggled, Dawn gaped and Anya flushed. Buffy and Xander groaned and looked away.

"Come on, Romeo and Don Juan, we have the weapons. Let's go, " Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

Spike nipped John's full, soft bottom lip. "Come on, Don Juan."

John laughed and walked with Spike outside. "Right beside you, Romeo."

" I don't think I can go, Buffy," Xander said. "Those two are going to make me sick."

Willow smacked the back of his head. "Grumpy pants."

Buffy nodded. "Okay Xan, you stay here with the others."

Spike led Buffy and John through the woods, stopping every few yards to catch the scent of blood. John watched Buffy's ass sway as she walked. He decided, not for the first time, he wanted to be balls deep in Buffy as Spike fucked him from behind.

"What are you looking at?" Buffy snapped, though humor touched the tip of her tone.

John looked at her, startled. His fantasy distracted him, he realized, and he hadn't noticed Buffy look back.

"I uh..." He shook his head and laughed. "Well, Gorgeous, I was checking out your shapely arse."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "See something you like?"

Spike looked behind at the two, his jaw waggling in the wind. Was Buffy flirting with John? he wondered.

John smirked and winked. "Indeed, very much so."

"Well keep looking, because you aren't getting any," she snarked.

Spike chuckled and shook his head. "That's more like it."

"What?"

"You. I thought an alien stole your body what with the way you were being nice and flirty with John."

"I'm nice. I'm a nice person."

"Not towards John. Is she nice towards you, John?"

"Mmm, I think her burning attraction for me makes her behave hostilely," John said grinning. "I think Buffy'll feel better towards me after we have sex."

Spike snorted. "In your dreams."

John lifted an eyebrow at Buffy, silently asking if there will be a little shagging between the three of them.

She shrugged, almost imperceptibly.

"There, in that cave," Spike pointed up ahead.

Buffy hefted her axe. "Let's make this quick."

John purred, "I don't do quick. I do long and hard."

Buffy ignored him and climbed into the cave.

Spike and John followed her in. Spike bounced on his heals and sweeped his gaze through the small area, grinning at the idea of a good brawl.

Buffy sighed. "Well? Where's your stupid dem-" She cried as sharp claws sliced her calf. Gnarl's claws. Her muscles froze immediately, and she fell back, paralyzed.

Spike jumped into action, swinging his sword deftly as he avoided paralysis at the demon's hands.

John watched the glee on his lover's face. Spike really lived for the fight.

"He's breath taking, isn't he?" he asked Buffy, who laid prone on the ground. "The most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Buffy would have glared at John, but not even her eyelids could move.

John sat beside her. "He's special. I think I was bloody lucky to have this time with him."

Spike's blade bit through the demon's neck and its head rolled off. Buffy immediately jumped to her feet.

"Well, that was fun, but not nearly as satisfying as I-"

Spike was cut off by Buffy's lips. He hesitated but soon crushed her to his chest, kissing her back.

John stared at the two in shock. "Well, I feel left out."

Buffy pulled back, panting. "I want you." She looked over her shoulder at John. " Both of you."

John took no time moving to her. He and Spike slipped her shirt off.

Spike resisted the idea for so long, but he couldn't anymore. He dragged his lips across her chest as John kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Oh god," Buffy mewled, her fingers laced through Spike's hair, holding his mouth on her bra clad breast, her other hand brought John's mouth to hers. She was burning up.

John pulled Spike's tee shirt out of his jeans, caressing his back before pull the garment off and tossing it aside. Spike moaned as John's hand squeezed his ass.

"Oh god, John," he gasped and ground his hips against Buffy, searching for friction.

Buffy whimpered as the two men kissed over her shoulder. "Please," she breathed. "I need more. Please."

Spike and John both stepped back and undressed.

Buffy stared wide eyed at the two lean, muscular, gorgeous men before her. She quickly followed suit and stripped off her clothing.

John grinned. "Gods, you look good enough to eat."

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms. He wanted her, he still loved her, but it didn't feel like it used to. He kissed her, and she kisses him back hard.

John stood beside them, caressing Spike's shoulders and down his back. His other hand rubbed up Buffy's thighs, teasing her clit.

Buffy writhed and gasped against Spike's mouth. She wanted these two men so badly, she ached for them.

Spike felt John's lips on his neck. He moaned as the hot, wet mouth sucking his neck make him rock hard.

Spike grabbed his leather jacket and spread it across the ground. "Buffy." He put his hand out and she took it.

John watched as Buffy laid on the jacket and Spike covered her body with his own. He wondered if either had ever been with multiple lovers at a time before. He knelt beside them and Spike raised up to kiss him.

Buffy watched hungrily as the two men kissed. It was the craziest thing she'd ever done. She wasn't a vanilla lover, but two men at once wasn't something she thought she'd ever do. She caressed John's length and kissed and licked Spike's abdomen.

Spike moaned. He didn't know what he was doing. He'd been with both Darla and Drusilla at the same time before, but never a man and a woman. He didn't want to share John or Buffy, but he wanted them both so much.

John slipped in between Spike and Buffy, teasing her with his cock as he brushed against Spike's ivory length.

Buffy was done with the foreplay, she wanted the sex. She wanted to be screwed senseless. She grabbed John's ass and pulled him forward, gasping as he filled her.

Spike wanted to be the one in Buffy, but didn't argue. He decided that there would definitely be more chances for positions to be switched. He dug the bottle of lube from the pocket of John's pants.

Buffy looked at him over John's shoulder. "Spike, I want you in me too. Please."

Spike was shocked. They had done a lot, but she never let him do that. He nodded and went to work preparing her.

John thrust in slowly. He was disappointed that Spike wasn't going to shag him, but Buffy, but he was certain that there would be more fun to come in the future. And the Slayer's hot little quim was certain nothing to scoff at. He couldn't remember feeling something as hot or tight. He had to struggle to not blow his load already.

Spike worked his fingers into Buffy tight ass, swallowing hard when he imagined himself in there. He knew he had to act quickly, because as soon as Buffy came John would be a goner. Her muscles would milk him for every last drop.

Buffy cried out as Spike slowly slipped in. She felt completely filled. She moaned and gasped as John and Spike repositioned themselves and her without slipping out. John now layed on his back, Buffy riding him and Spike between John's legs and behind Buffy.

Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder, her body tensing right before the most mind numbingly powerful orgasm of her life washed over her.

John didn't last very long after that, and Spike didn't do much better. The two cried out as they rode out their orgasms.

The three collapsed into a heap of sweat sodden limbs, breathing heavily.

John laughed and kissed Buffy then Spike, "Who's ready for the next bout?"


	5. The Exes

John and Spike sat at a secluded table in a corner of the Bronze, chatting and drinking.

Spike dragged off his cigarette. "The movie was terrible. Call me old, but I remember the thrill of watching the first Star Wars. This Attack of the Clones tripe is a poor excuse for a prequel. And that romance? Bloody hell you have more chemistry with a poodle than those two have with each other."

John stole the cigarette and took his own drag. "I liked it. No nudity though, so I'll knock a couple stars off for that."

"Next time I pick the movie. I wanted to see the one with Richard Gere, Unfaithful. That one prolly has nudity. This had no redeeming qualities. Couldn't even fool around with all the kiddies around."

"John?" asked a handsomely deep voice. One that was all too familiar to the time traveler.

John's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Spike eyed the tall, dark and handsome stranger. He was painfully cute, but reeked of brooding, and redemption. "I don't believe we've met. Name's Spike."

Jack's gaze hopped from one man to the other as he tried to internalize and rationalize the lookalikes. "I'm Jack. God, I love the hair."

Spike smirked. "Finally, someone appreciates my style." He paused. "Wait, Jack? The Jack?"

John cleared his throat. "He's the Jack I told you about."

"Good things, I hope," Jack gave Spike a flirtatious smile. "Think I can steal John for a minute?"

Spike tilted his head as he mulled over his answer. "If you hurt him I'll have to hurt you, and I don't really want to, so I'll have to hurt you twice as hard for the inconvenience of it."

"I swear I'll be gentle." Jack flashed his pearly whites. "I wouldn't want to upset you."

Spike swallowed thickly. He mused that he needed to reevaluate his sexuality. Future men seemed to get under his skin in the best sort of way.

"Besides, if I break him, I'll take his place." Jack winked.

John snorted. "Don't think you have it in you to break me," he snapped. "No one will be replacing me. No one's man enough." John didn't know whether he was jealous of Spike or Jack, but either way it pissed him off.

"I know, pet." Spike grasped his hand for a moment. "No firing your gun in the club though, yeah? I like it here," he joked. 

John followed Jack to a quiet, private corner of the night club. "What do you want?"

Jack grabbed John by the collar. "You know damn well know what I want. Before you walked into the rift, you said something, remember?"

John brushed his hands off. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Where's my brother?"

John sighed. "He's nowhere you could get to. Jack, he's... I don't think he can be saved. Not where it counts."

Jack's jaw clenched. "Now know that he's alive. I have to save him."

John opened his mouth, but closed it when he noticed the tall, rather handsome fellow making a beeline for Spike.

"I'll give you the information, but I gotta go now."

John left before Jack stop him. He stood aside and watched as the broad, darkly dressed man stopped at Spike's table.

"Spike... Xander told me that you have a boyfriend?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "The whelp has a big mouth. A mouth John's gonna wanna kick.

"So, you really are sleeping with some guy?"

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he walked up. "You look ready for a fight, Spike."

"Peaches always makes me ready to kick his arse."

Angel studied Jack. "Is this the guy? The one you're screwing?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "No, not that I'd mind though."

Spike raised his scared eyebrow. "This is Jack, a friend of John's." He ignored the flirt, though ,he admitted to himself, he wouldn't mind sleeping with Jack.

Angel's jaw tightened. "But you're straight. You always told me you were straight!"

"So? I swing both ways these days. Heart of a poet, yeah? I don't believe in rights and wrongs as long as both people want it. Want each other."

"Spike," Angel started, but stopped when John stepped up.

"Am I interrupting something, pet?" John asked as he sat beside his boyfriend.

Spike threw his arm around John's shoulders and kissed his jaw. "Not at all, luv. This is Peaches, I told you about him."

John studied both Angel and Jack. Both were jealous, he realized. "Hmm, yes, you did. What's he doing here?"

"He heard about you and came to see if Harris was telling the truth."

Jack tilted his head, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Angel. "Is he an old lover?"

Spike choked on the smoke in his lungs, coughing. "N-no! Why would you say such a thing? God... Trying to kill me?"

"It seems to me he's trying to kill John with his broody glare," Jack offered. "I'd say he has it bad. Not that I blame him. I just met you and I'm ready to take you to bed."

Spike breathed sharply at Jack's bold announcement about wanting him. "Angel doesn't feel that way about me. We're practically family."

"If you insist."

"Tell him, forehead. Tell him I'm just an annoying grandchilde."

Angel looked away, crossing his arms.

Spike's eyes widened. "Angel?"

John stood. "You, Angel, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Angel's brow rose, but he followed the older, human Spike double.

John spun on him. "Keep your damn hands off of Spike. He's mine," John hissed, careful to be quiet in case Spike was using his vampire hearing.

"I've known him longer," Angel growled. "If I'd known Spike was interested in men, I'd have had him long ago.

John jabbed his index finger into the vampire's chest. "Touch him, and dust, understand?"

"Like you could stake me," Angel scoffed.

John glared bitterly. "Try me." John turned back to the table and clenched his jaw when he saw the intimate seating between Spike and Jack.

Jack copied Spike's position, leaning forward on the table as they talked like old friends. "You were really in China during the Boxer Rebellion?"

Spike grinned, his tongue curled against his teeth. "There was so much death. It was thrilling. Got the blood pumping."

"I know, I was there too."

Spike frowned, but nodded. "Right. Time travel. Got it."

"So, why were you in China?"

Spike smiled ruefully. "Went to find a girl."

"Did you find her?"

"She gave me this." Spike tapped his scarred eyebrow.

Jack reached over and ran his thumb over the scar. "Nice gift. What did you do to earn it?"

Spike was so lost in the warmth of his touch, and the smell of his skin that he almost didn't catch the question. "She was a vampire slayer." He said, though his words came out softer than he planned.

"Not an ex-lover?" Jack moved his hand.

Their lips were somehow close. A couple inches apart. "My lover's don't usually try to kill me. Much better things they'd like to do."

Jack looked at Spike with half lidded eyes. "I bet."

"Somehow I feel like I'm interrupting something again," John snarled.

Spike leaned back in his chair, and smiled easily at John. "Of course not, pet. Just getting to know ol' Captain Jack here."

Jack didn't appear to be getting up, so John pulled Spike up.

"Let's dance, kitten." John dragged his lips across his jaw. "You know how much that turns me on."

Jack and Angel scowled as one at the play of possession.

"Mmm, if you want." Spike knew John was marking his territory, so he played nice. "But we better leave before long. Don't know how long I can behave myself." He took his hand.

John led him to the dance floor, and put his hands on Spike's hips, pressing up against the length of his body. "You're mine, Spike. Remember that," he whispered against his ear.

Spike moaned softly. "Yours," he agreed. "Always."

Angel sat in the seat Spike vacated, and grumbled as he and Jack watched the two men dance.

"I'm going to get that guy in my bed," Jack mumbled, mostly to himself.

"You better be talking about the brunette, because Spike is mine. He always has been."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, because he seemed to really fancy you. I think he'd rather get his teeth pulled."

Angel glared balefully. "Why the hell are men suddenly chasing after Spike? Better yet, why is he suddenly interested?"

"Well John is darkly seductive, and I'm handsome and charming. You... You have no personality."

Angel redirected his attention to Spike and John. The two were touching and kissing softly, not being obnoxious, no more than any of the other couples, but two men intercepted them.

Jack saw them too, and stood up. "I'll be back to continue basking in your wonderful conversational skills."

Angel jumped up and followed, never one to be left out of a rescue.

The taller of the two men through his shoulder against Spike. "Hey, watch where you're going, fairy," he sneered.

John raised his eyebrow. "You're not too attached to your teeth, are you?."

"Are the threatening my friend?" the shorter, redheaded one asked. "Maybe you two should leave. Go to a gay bar where you belong. Normal couples belong here."

"Or maybe we'll stay and dance on your bodies."

The tall one pushed John back. "We were being nice, now get out of here or we'll be less nice."

Jack sidled up to the arguing foursome. "Gee fellas, what's wrong here?"

"I these two have a problem with me and Spike," John said, tilting his head. "I'm wondering if I should simply kill them here, or take my time outside."

Jack shook his head. "No more killing, it's wrong."

The two guys looked at each other in unease.

"Weight lifters. Strong, but slow mentally and physically. I'd say they'd last thirty seconds against John."

Angel made his presence known. "Do we have a problem here?"

The redhead shook his head. "These fruit cakes are making my girlfriend uncomfortable. We asked them to go somewhere for their kind, but their being damn prissy."

Angel shrugged and looked at from the tall one to the short. "Your girl here looks fine to me. Maybe something else was bugging him."

Spike chuckled as the man turned as red as his hair. "Go run off before you make us mad."

The tall one opened his mouth, but caught the glint of the gun in Jack's holster. He glanced at the others and saw John's impressive weaponry. "Whatever," he grumbled.

The shorty scoffed, "You know what, you're not worth it."

"Yeah, not worth it," John said. "That code for you're a couple of nancy boys."

"Come back if you find your balls," Spike suggested. "Wouldn't mind a spot of violence before bed. You're pathetic, but will satisfy the urge."

Jack eyed John. "You let him go to bed with unsatisfied urges?"

John glared at his ex-lover. "Can everyone stop hitting on my vampire. I'm ready to shoot the next one." He crossed his arms. "And shouldn't you go back home anyway? I suspect your boy toy will be missing you."

Jack shrugged. "We have an understanding. Are you two... exclusive? Doesn't seem like you, John."

Spike shrugged and John growled. "We never talked about it." There was that one time with Buffy... "I'm a fairly exclusive bloke. One partner at a time."

"If you decide you aren't, I'm at the Sunnydale Arms, room 127 for the next day or so. Come see me." Jack waved as he sunk into the writhing wave of dancers.

Angel made a sound of annoyance. "I'm staying at the same hotel. Room 225. Stop by, Spike. We need to talk."

Spike watched, bewildered as Angel left. "Did two bloody men just ask me to go sleep with them?

John snorted. "Yeah, that they did."

"Weird arse night." He kissed John. "So, out of curiosity, are we exclusive?"

"I don't know... I do know that you want to have sex with Jack. I don't blame you, but it's obvious."

Spike nodded. "Won't deny it. But I'm a man, not an animal. I can control my desires. I'm leaving our relationship status up to you. Whatever you want, John."

"Maybe we can fool around with permission?" John offered reluctantly.

" Do I have permission to fool around with Jack?"

"Yes," John sighed. "Get him out of your system."

Spike laced his fingers through John's hair, and brushed his lips across his mouth. "Right now I'd rather get you into my system."

John smirked. "That can be arranged.


	6. War

Jack stretched out and yawned, awoken by a demanding knock at his hotel room door. If it was one of his team members, they had better be ready to go away until morning.

"How the hell did they find me?" he grumbled as he got out of bed and padded over to the door. "And at three in the freaking morning."

His eyes widened when instead of Gwen or Ianto standing there, it was Spike.

Spike's eyes traveled over Jack's naked chest and back up to his face. "I believe you invited me over?"

Jack grin and spread his arm in a welcoming gesture, suddenly much more awake. "Want a drink?"

Spike walked in tilting his head as he studied Jack. "Is that what you wanted me here for?"

"No," Jack admitted.

"Well, why don't we start with your original idea?"

Jack put his hand on Spike's hip, their bodies pressed together. "You're a little over dressed for that."

Spike teased his lips over Jack's. "That can be changed."

Jack smashed his mouth against Spike's, and pushed his jacket off.

The two stumbled back, pulling back from their heated kiss long enough to pull Spike's shirt off. They toppled onto the bed, touching and groping desperately.

Spike kicked off his boots while Jack work his jeans open. Spike groaned in relief when his erection was freed from its denim prison.

Jack gripped Spike's shaft and grinned at the responding moan. "Who's on top?"

Spike took Jack's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged softly. "Don't bloody care."

Jack stripped off his own sweats while Spike shimmied out of his tight jeans. Both men took a minute to eat up the sight of each other's bodies.

Jack grabbed the bottle of K-Y lube he bought just in case Spike came.

"If you don't care, then it's me."

Spike really didn't care as long as he came, and pretty damn soon. He moaned as Jack hastily prepared him.

Spike grabbed Jack's hair and pulled his mouth down. His lips were soft and warm, but the kiss was hard and frantic, a perfect match for their movements.

Jack gripped Spike's hips and thrust into him. Their dual cries of pleasure filled the room as they bucked, and thrust together.

Spike licked the shell of Jack's ear and whispered. "Harder, mate. Ah fuck... Please, harder."

Jack responded immediately to Spike's request, moving faster and harder, changing the position to create better friction for both.

Spike pressed his head back and arched into Jack's hand; which was playing havoc with his nerve ending and his cock.

Spike tensed as his orgasm approached.

Jack buried his fingers in Spike's hair and brought his mouth to his neck. "Bite me, Spike." The idea thrilled both men more than either would have liked to admit.

Spike's fangs dropped and he slid them easily into Jack's willing flesh. The burst of blood was all Spike needed, and the intense pleasure, and slight pain of a vampire bite threw Jack over the edge. Both men came, shooting long streams of semen for several minutes.

Jack dropped onto Spike's chest, panting as the vampire closed the bite mark with his saliva.

Jack chuckled and nuzzled Spike's neck. "I guess I can take 'sex with a vampire' off of my to do list."

Spike smirked and propped himself up on his elbows. "It was on your list?"

"From the moment I found out you were a vampire."

Spike pressed a kiss against his lips. "You ever hear about vampire stamina?"

XxXxXxXx

Angel stood outside the door. He could smell the sex, and hear the moans all the way from his room. He had hoped it was someone other than Spike with Jack, but his grandchilde's scent was unmistakable.

"This means war," he murmured as he headed for the stairs and back to his own room. He wasn't going to give up. He refused to. He waited too long to lose Spike to a couple of pretty boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike buried his face into the pillow as his cell phone chirped to life. "I'm too bloody tired to answer the damn phone."

Jack skimmed his hand over Spike's back and nipped his shoulder. "I exhausted a vampire? I didn't know I was that impressive. Think I should add it to my résumé?"

Spike chuckled and nuzzled further into the pillow. Jack's stamina was impressive even for a vampire. Since they first started it had been five hours of nearly non-stop sex, or heated kissing. Given the hours of sex with John before hand Spike was tired and sexed out.

Jack leaned over the side of the bed and fished Spike's phone out of his jeans. "Hello?"

"What...? Who is this? Put Spike on," Buffy said over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Spike can't come to the phone right now. He's been screwed hard and can't stop panting," Jack said, stifling laughter as Spike twisted around and tried to grab the phone.

"What? Who the hell is this?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm Jack. The one who did the screwing." Jack put his hand on Spike's chest and leaned back, successfully keeping the phone away.

"Well, Jack, put Spike on."

"Sorry, his mouth is busy. You might want to call back later." Jack grin mischievously at Spike.

Spike tackled him and kissed him.

Jack moaned and wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him closer.

Spike used the distraction to grab the phone and sat up. He laughed as Jack pouted.

"Cheater," Jack mumbled.

"Buffy, sorry about him. Jack's an ass."

"Weren't complaining about my ass earlier," Jack said in a low purr.

"Yeah," Buffy said drolly, "funny, he's a Jack ass. So... are you still dating John, or is Jack your new boy toy? Maybe you're cheating. I don't think John would like that."

Spike could hear the jealousy and anger in her voice. He sighed. "Buffy, pet, John gave me his permission."

"Seriously? God you two are weird."

"Did you have a reason for calling?"

Buffy immediately sobered up. "It's Angel. At least, I think it's Angel. I hope."

Spike frowned. He didn't exactly have warm feelings for Angel, but he was family, and Spike didn't want the idiot hurt. "What the hell do you mean? Spit it out, woman."

"Angel is... I don't know... throwing a tantrum? He's going around and breaking everything in sight. I tried to stop him, but I can't. He's too strong. And... he keeps muttering about you."

"Where's Peaches now?" Spike cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

"Restfield cemetery. It's not exactly restful anymore."

"I'll be there soon. Stay away from him. I've seen Angelus get this way. It's not pretty."

"Yeah, I have the bruises to prove it."

"I'll be there soon. Meet you in the parking lot." Spike hung up and turned to Jack, who was already dressed. "Got a car, mate?"

"Of course."

"Good, I left mine at John's. I need to borrow yours."

"Not unless I'm in it with you."

"Jack, I have no time for games."

"Good, so tell me where to go, and I'll get you there."

Spike growled, but threw his hands up in defeat. "Restfield cemetery. I'll direct you as we go, you ponce."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jack parked and Spike jumped out of the car. He looked from Buffy, who was waiting impatiently, to Jack, who smiled tilted his head.

"Both of you stay here. I'm going to try to calm him down. I'll call if I need help." Spike moved towards the sounds of stone breaking against stone somewhere in the distance.

"But-" Buffy tried to argue.

"No, slayer. I need to do this. Let me go stop him. You stay with Jack."

Jack smiled and winked at Buffy, and she growled.

Spike left the two in the parking lot as he search for Angel. I would have been harder to find an eight hundred pound gorilla. Angel made enough of a racket that Spike found him within minutes.

"It's not very nice to disturb all these graves, you know," Spike said.

Angel looked at Spike for a moment before jumping on him. The two fell to the ground and grappled, exchanging blows.

Angel straddled Spike's waist, holding his hands above his head with one of his own, successfully pinning Spike down.

"Alright, you big ape, you got me. What now?"

Angel smashed his mouth against Spike's, forcing his tongue into his mouth when Spike gasped in shock.

Spike struggled for a minute, but gave in, kissing him back. He was in no position to fight, and he found he didn't want to, not especially.

Angel ripped off Spike's shirt and kissed across his bare chest.

Spike shivered as Angel's cool tongue joined his lips in tormenting him.

Angel opened up his own pants as well as Spike's jeans. He wasn't thinking straight. He was too mad to. Too full of burning jealousy. And Spike didn't seem to mind.

Spike bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Angel rubbed his erection against his. He arched into Angel, his head pressed back into the grass.

Angel kissed Spike forcefully, both moaning into the kiss as they're hard lengths rubbed together.

Angel growled against Spike's lips, "Mine. You're mine."

"No, he's mine."

Spike's eyes shot open and he looked up at the cold, angry face of John. Hurt underlined the deadly look.

Angel looked up. He sneered at the gun pointed at him. "That can't kill me."

John gritted his teeth. "I know. Let him go."

Angel realized he was still pinning Spike down, and sat up, still straddling him, but releasing his wrists.

"Good, now I won't accidentally hit Spike." John fired, hitting Angel in the chest.

Angel fell back from the force of the bullets, and Spike scrambled up and tucked himself away and buttoned his jeans.

"John-"

"I said I wouldn't shoot you on accident, that doesn't mean I won't shoot you on purpose."

Spike glanced at Angel, who was glaring at John. "It was nothing John."

"Looked like you two were bloody well frotting. Is that what nothing looks like?"

"Spike?" Buffy called as she came over with Jack.

Jack looked at Angel, his eyebrow raised. "Any reason in particular why you're sitting there bleeding with your dick hanging out?"

Angel's eyes widened along with Buffy's. He quickly took care of the little problem.

John glared balefully at the vampire and Jack made a noise of realization.

"Spike and broody were doing something naughty, weren't they?" Jack asked.

John didn't answer, but scowled.

Buffy baulked at the guilty faces she saw. "I can't believe it! Spike, you've had sex with all of us?"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes-ish?"

Buffy looked around. "Fine, you have to choose. Me, Jack, John or Angel."

Jack looked curious, Angel looked worried, Buffy looked confident and John looked utterly crushed.

Spike shook his head. "There's no contest. I pick John."

Spike moved to John, standing in front of him. "John, I don't know why I was fool enough to think I needed anyone else. I love you."

John stared wide eyed. They hadn't said that yet. "I love you too."

Jack smiled. He was glad John found someone. He did care for him after all.

Angel stared at the ground, gritting his teeth. He was pissed. Life as a souled vampire sucked.

Buffy grumbled. How could he move on? When she had said that she hadn't meant it!

Spike cupped John's face and kissed him softly. "I'll always choose you."

"How could you not?" John wrapped his arm around Spike's neck and crashed their mouths together.


	8. The Happy Ending

Spike had explained to John the one other way he could make him immortal, and now, as they kneeled on John's plush bed, naked and caressing, they were ready to initiate a mating claim.

John picked his spot with great care, deciding to demolish Drusilla's siring mark with his own mark.

Spike closed his eyes, moaning breathlessly as John's teeth latched onto his neck. It hurt, especially since John was attempting to break his skin with blunt, human teeth, but the pain parlayed so well into pleasure. "John," he gasped as his lover's teeth finally sunk into his flesh.

John swallowed the blood that swelled in his mouth and whispered against Spike's neck. "I, John Hart, claim you as my mate. You're mine."

"Yours. God, John, I'm yours. Forever." Spike slipped into him vampire mask.

"So beautiful," John murmured, kissing him, cutting his tongue against his fangs as the kiss deepened.

Spike couldn't get enough of John's blood. It tasted amazing. More addictive than sire's blood, even slayers. He realized it must be the claim that did it.

"Claim me, Spike, please," John whimpered.

Spike complied, sliding his fangs easily into John's neck, creating his own mark. He drew a mouthful of blood before whispering his own claim. "I, William Pratt, claim you as my mate. You are mine. Always."

"Yes I'm yours, Spike." John moaned. Spike knew exactly what to do with his fangs. Just how to stir the most amazing sensations through his worldly, and otherworldly talents. John wrapped his hand around both Spike's, as well as his own painfully hard erections, and slowly moved his hips.

Spike's hand joined his, and they moved together; their thrusts uninhibited, eased by the copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Pet," Spike moaned grabbing the back of John's neck with free hand, and kissing him softly.

John couldn't remember such tenderness. He knew, finally, what it meant to make love. Soft movements, soft caresses, soft kisses. There was no other name for it.

"I love you. Love you so much, Spike." John buried his face into his neck. "Mine," He mumbled into his neck.

"I know. I love you." He moaned, his motions faltering as he approach his climax. "Yours."

The two clung to each other as pleasure washed over them. They cried out, strangled versions of each other's names. They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Spike nuzzled the mark he made on John's neck. His mating claim.

John followed suit and nuzzled Spike's neck. "So, this is like a vampire marriage?" John asked.

"I guess. More profound, though. We'll start developing skills. We'll hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions, and sensations. Cheating isn't possible."

John kissed along Spike's jaw. "Well now, that'll irritate Buffy, and Jack... probably not Angel though," he joked. "Guess no more threesomes?"

"Please, vampires have been claimed and participated in orgies. As long as we're together, and we want it, the claim will accept it without trouble."

John stroked his fingers down Spike's chest. "I don't have any problems with an occasional threesome. You're mine though." He lavished Spike nipple with attention from his tongue.

Spike moaned softly. "Yeah, John, I'm yours."

John grinned. "Good. Now, back to my earlier train of thought. If this is a marriage, will you finally move in with me?"

Spike chuckled, pulling John on top of his chest. "Yes, I'll move in."

John pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Good. You'll make a wonderful wife."

"I thought we agreed that you were the wife?" Spike raised his eyebrow.

"I do believe our conversation was cut short. We never decided."

"Fine then, how about we argue this later, and now we nap?"

John chuckled, resting his head on Spike's chest. "Nap, shag, eat, then argue, then shag again."

Both slipped into sleep, holding each other. One from a far off future, the other from a long since past, both utterly in love, and both finally in the point in time they belong.

Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and a special thanks to all you who have liked or commented. I love you all! If you guys have any ideas of stories revolving around Spike that you're interested is reading message me and I can look into writing it. <3 Peace out!


End file.
